Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - Original 2011 Production Proposal
For the recent article about the upcoming Fan FIlm remake, please return to: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (remake). The original production version of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (originally titled as Power Rangers "LG": The RIse of Trakeena when in development and production) was the intended-to-be-released Fan FIlm of [['' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ]], made by Anthony Marsh, Jr , which originally was set for a release in 2011 as it would've captivated Marsh into recognition with the Power Rangers' fandom but by late 2011 and beyond, the film underwent many story/script rervisions, actor difficulties, production hiatuses, production clauses, intended scenes, and - by post-production - a planned release date. 'Production History ' '''2010-2011 'The Rise of Anthony Marsh, Jr and the Marsh-Verse; Original Conception' The Rise of Trakeena was originally going to be one of the many Power Rangers fan-film projects, however, still NOT related to the TV show, and to not feature none of the show's cast members or their original characters involved in this film, instead, this film was going to have an annual cast and story, akin to Lost Galaxy's actual annual cast and story. The film would also spawn an annual suit design that initally began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, along with an annual cast and story. It was going to be a part of an originally planned trilogy set of films - that was until the recent Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) reboot came 2014 - prior to the box-office failure of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie . Instead of the film picking up where TAPRM left off 14 years ago (at the time), the film begins in a different continuity, mainly set in the near but not too distant future. 'Pre-Production and Development' For the past 10-11 years, prior to the box office and critical failure of Power Rangers Turbo's feature film, Saban's rights to Power Rangers being sold to Disney in 2002, Disney giving the show up in mid-2010, and soso, there have been plans to revive the Power Rangers franchise to the big screen once again. In the spring of 2010, Anthony Marsh, Jr, a long-time fan of the show, has been still working on a fan-film based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Previous attempts of making Lost Galaxy into a feature film by Marsh were extremely, as redeemed, unsuccessful during the 2000s, and this was a hint of the project being in "Development Hell" for so long until late 2009. During the time, unlike the other PRLG "faux"-film titles Marsh made over the past 10 years, Marsh came up with the title of the film called''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena''. Unfortunately, according to Marsh's younger brother Austin Marsh (who is also a fan of the show), suggested Marsh, Jr to call the film as entitled Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide -because in the film's first 4 drafts, there were elements from other movie, video game and TV show universes that don't belong in the franchise and has nothing to do with it neither- so Marsh rejected Austin's suggestion and went to go by the title of The Rise of Trakeena instead. According to Marsh, in a interview with Fanfilms.net, Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is mainly about "Scorpius' daughter making a name for herself and how she would start conquering and destroying universes, including Terra Venture and the Power Rangers". Marsh stated that the film mostly focuses on Trakeena as she "starts her life as a queen all over again". In the TV series, she started off as a "spoiled princess", then until Scorpius' death, she became queen. The Rise of Trakeena, when it was in production in late 2010-early 2011, went throught a lot amount of stressful rewriting and reworking for the majority of everything Marsh had for the project. Development of this 9th fan-film attempt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, by Anthony Marsh Jr, began in March 2010, 2 months after the cancellation of the presumely-final film of the original "Power Rangers: Lost Generation" film series, Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (originally for 2009, which was during Lost Galaxy's 10th Fan/anniversary and during the run Disney's final Power Rangers season - RPM). With Lost Generation 3 considered the end of the original fan-film era, Marsh focused on a 9th fan-film attempt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy for a release in 2011, mainly focusing on the series' main villainess, Trakeena . Marsh begun development on it during his final marking periods of being a Junior High School student at Gaithersburg High School (which took place during the 2009-2010 school year at the MCPS). When he was called by his two counselors for his then-to-be-upcoming scheduling for his final year in the school as a "Senior" for the 2010-2011 season, several classes have been recorded for him with one that Marsh later hated and refused in doing, Software Applications A and B, in order for him to graduate. With the remaining 6 classes down, after he said he completely "disliked" the classes he took in mainstream - Photography and Studio Art, he was going for - the next and final season - a class that Marsh fully admired him since his 10th grade year - Video Production. After Marsh request the said class, they put it in his 2010-2011 Senior schedule. With the 2010-2011 school season already here, production on Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena began on September 20, 2010. It was supposed to start shooting when the season started in late August but the start of production was delayed when Marsh did two short video sample films, Drinking Water (his first video assignment) and a How-To video. 'Promotional Rise (September 2010-October 2010)' After the 9/20/2010 production start, Marsh begun promoting the fan-film on the Power Rangers/Super Sentai Wiki (The Morphin Grid: A Power Rangers Wiki, now known currently asRangerWiki - the Super Sentai and Power Rangers Wiki, RangerWiki - the Super Sentai and Power Rangers Wiki, as of 2013) in September. The first time he had an article about it, it was deleted by the wiki's now-inactive admin. user Ozu Miyuki because "It has nothing to do with the actual TV series". However, he did suggest Marsh (as User: Rangermaniaguy2010) this, qoute: "I have mentioned this once already. We do not allow any references to fanfilms in the article pages. You have a User page and a Blog for that." (However, as of January 2012, the wiki's new administrator DCHallOfJustice suggested the wiki administrators of PR/SS to stop users from posting fanwork on the wiki, they have created a Power Rangers Fan-Fiction wiki site after one of its users (Digifiend) deleted every fanwork blog article off the wiki's database). 'Original Fan-Cast(ing)' *''For Trakeena'', and the'' original fan-casting choices for the film, see also: Proposed Trakeena actresses in Anthony Marsh, Jr's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series For the main lead role of Marsh's Red Galaxy Ranger Tony Marshall , Marsh mostly attached former ''Spider-Man ''actor Tobey Maguire to play the titlar leader of the new Galaxy Rangers. Maguire's casting has been in Marsh's thoughts for 8 years (at the time but as of 2012, it has accumilated to 10 years) while Marsh was working on the project, despite Maguire's streak of garnering fame from the Sam Raimi-directed''Spider Man film trilogy (2002-2007). Spider-Man 4, a proposed future sequel of Raimi's Spider-Man series, was canceled in January 2010 -as Sony currently decided to reboot the series with Marc Webb (the director of 2009's 500 Days of Summer, his debut film) as director of it and Andrew Garfield (The Social Network) as Maguire's former role- albeit Maguire was officially cast as Tony after Marsh wanted him in the film since the initial development of a rough rare unproduced version of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy movie in 2002-2003, which also used many story material from the first Spider-Man movie in the same year. Originally, Marsh wanted the character of original Red Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett (portrayed by former actor-turned-court judge Danny Slavin , who played it on the show) but due to Slavin's retirement from acting, Leo was dropped from the series. Leo's last appearence was, of course, in Power Rangers: Wild Force's Red Ranger teamup episode "Forever Red", which helped celebrate the 10th anniversary of Power Rangers (Leo recently later appeared as one of the many returning "Legendary Rangers"' in '''Power Rangers: Super Megaforce's finale). Before Maguire was cast, the actor's childhood friend Leonardo DiCaprio would be interested in playing the character but Marsh "Hates" DiCaprio, considering him a "fag" (he also claimed him as one of the worst actors ever in his opinion) and said "fuck Leonardo". Other actors who has done an audition for the Red Ranger also included Ian Somerhalder, Zac Efron, Chris Evans, Logan Lerman, Johnny Depp, Corey Culkin (brother of actor Maculuay Culkin), Daniel Radcliffe (who is mostly known for the Harry Potter'' movies), Robert Pattinson, Elijah Wood, David Faustino, and some others. On July 12, 2012, it has been confirmed by Marsh that Maguire has fired from the newly revived production of this Power Rangers fanfilm which will restart in June 2013, due to the fact that Marsh was getting tired of having the actor after a make-believe 10-year run. On July 20, 2012, Wes Bentley was been cast to be the Red Ranger in the newly constructed production of the film when production on the revival began sometime in 2013. Charlie Murphy, of Dave Chappelle's variety sketch show Chappelle's Show, was cast as Browne Jones, the new Green Galaxy Ranger -originally considered for the role of its original Ranger predecessor Damon Henderson (portrayed by Reggie Rolle, who played it on television). Tyrese Gibson, Lance Gross, DMX, Common, and Donnell Rawlings (another co-star of Murphy's from Chappelle's) have done auditions but failed. In the unproduced films, Marsh's main choice was rapper Tone-Loc , as credited Tony Terrell Smith. Rider Strong, known for the role of Shawn in the ABC sitcom'' Boy Meets World'', was cast as Bill James, the new Blue Galaxy Ranger. Marsh's main choice was originally Will Friedle (who, also co-starred with Strong on Boy Meets World, coincidentally) in the unproduced film projects of the series/Pre Marsh-Verse. Kristen Bell, who mostly known for playing in such TV dramas as Veronica Mars ''and ''Heroes, was cast as Wendy Jane O'Hara, the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. Marsh originally wanted Bell to play the character of WJ's originated Galaxy Ranger predecessor Kendrix Morgan , who was played by Valerie Vernon on the show, but due to Vernon retired from acting, Kendrix was also dropped. In the unproduced films, Marsh had actresses Elizabeth Banks and Leslie Mann to play the character (with a option of having Holly Hunter playing an older Wendy in one of the unproduced films). Making his first debut role, Marsh originally played one of his own characters he created in his Power Rangers fan-fiction continuty in the fanfilm, AJ Weems , who would be at this point the new Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Maya , the original Yellow Ranger from the same series, portrayed by Cerina Vincent , was dropped since Marsh wanted the Yellow Ranger in this series to be mostly closer to the character's Gingaman counterpart. In'' Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'', Hikaru is a male. He made the character so AJ, "in the film's sake", could match the gender of his Gingaman predecessor, which Maya didn't, though she kept the suit but when'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' is splicing its American footage to its counterpart's footage, the genders don't match. 'Secondary Characters and Intended Villains' The Rise of Trakeena, when originally in its initial stages, had many characters to fill in the story when, following a sudden cast member departure, production on the fan film underwent a major revision. 'Gwen McQueen' (Some of this information can be found in refference in the character's recent wiki entry ) Daffney (aka. Shannon Spruill), former knockout of TNA Wrestling and former breakout of WCW (1999-2001), was cast to play Gwen McQueen -another Pink Ranger in the film- before her release from TNA in March 2011, in the original cut of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (which Marsh filmed from September 2010 to March 2011). Daffney's version of the character was dropped from the new 2012 version as Marsh decided to reboot the character to be more of a "mute' character. This was followed by his casting of the mysterious HarleyQuinnPsycho, a YouTube user. Her real name is Rachel Dillinger. Annie Wersching (24) was intended to be Gwen in some takes of shooting but mainly played a new character Marsh had added- Kari Walden, one of Gwen's roommates from her college years. 'The Punishment Sisters' ''Main Article: '' The Punishment Sisters The Punishment Sisters, an evil all-Female team of Rangers, were intended to appear in the Fan Film at the time of its production. 'OTHERS' At the time of the original Fan-Series of PRLG by Marsh, there had been many other characters (supporting characters and villains) that were intended to be contributed to the film. Characters like Jennifer DeWolfe, Jet Rocket, Skip Richards (by its 2012 production reversion), Rex Turner-Patterson (Tony's step-father as intended from its original shooting script), Wendy DeVille (Tony's step-mother as intended from its original shooting script), Ronnie James, Waspfly (a random Onyx alien), and a few others were included but by the time the entire production was shut down and when canceled in full termination by July 2012, most to all of these characters have been written off the Fan Series as Marsh's Power Rangers fan series went full reboot but late 2012 and onwards to where the series of his is now. 'Production Downfall (October 2010-March 2011)' While promoting the fan-film on the wiki, production on The Rise of Trakeena was at the top of its game for 2 1/2 weeks. However, what caused the film to go downhill during production, when Marsh brought on Trakeena in the film, (after the segment "Megazords From Scramble City " was filmed), he talked out GHS's assistant principal to do the character's voice but it was only for 2 scenes. The first scene with her "Trakeena " was on September 30, 2010 ("Queen of the Throne ") in which Marsh later claimed it as "a try out" for her to join Marsh's voice cast. This was the worst and most difficult problem with the character, on October 12, 2012 ("The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum " episode), Marsh called the AP to help him shoot another scene but she refused. In order for him to get her, Marsh "snuck" into the back of the GHS Main Office (with her office at the end of the hall entrance) and told her that she promised she would help him after Marsh's 5th pd. class was over (His 6th and 7th periods were free periods, doing OJT work at the time also and/or when he doesn't have any work). After coming to the Bridge basement/office, Marsh had her read her next script for the villain (which she constantly refused), but by the final period of the day, she came to help but this was the last opportunity to help him. Shooting on the episode took 21 minutes worth of dialogue, no action. Weeks later, October 27, 2010, Marsh kept asking her to help once again but, periods later, Marsh's counselors gave him the scripts (for Trakeena) back and told him that she had completely "quit" doing the film. Based on her unexplained departure, this caused Trakeena to not be in the film more of the time at all and also caused the promotional campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena to be deruptly declined. The Rise of Trakeena's production statuses when from various on-and-off hiatuses because his counselors wanted him to do his school work but the graduating-worthy class (Software Apps) Marsh flunked in had gotten worse grades, in this case, an "E", 50%-0% below. Also, Marsh had stopped promoting the film and focused on a "We Want Trakeena" campaign (actually a "I Want Trakeena" campaign) as he looks for any female individual who would like to gwet into acting to help him play Trakeena in the film but none of them wanted to due to the character's dark nature. The campaign failed by February 2011. The shooting process on the film started to "sink ship" by February 7, 2011 (the day Power Rangers: Samurai premiered on Nickelodeon that Monday). Beginning New Year's Day 2011, It was announced that Power Rangers LG's production limit has be extended through January to mid-March 2011 despite filming was on hiatus. When production resumed, filming on Power Rangers: LG had to go "underground" for a few weeks, the reason why, Marsh was aware that, due to his carried-away obsession with the picture, production may end up being shut down due to a promise he made but broke this promise on February 4, 2011. Came February 7, 2011 (the day Power Rangers: Samurai''premiered), PRLG:TROT would end up being shut down. Marsh will have to face more stressful issues after the film's somewhat-to-be termination, making him outnumbered. Filming ended in mid-March 2011, immediately due to Marsh exposing the film's presence at the GHS Girls Basketball Championship pep rally ceremony, when Marsh on the track with the camera (when he wasn't allowed) on purpose and had a meltdown with a staff member in his school for the incident and Marsh shut the movie down conquently and the promotion for the film was also shut down. This led the film to be originally shut down for good. On March 15, 2011, when GHS had their and final Pep Rally ceremony for the year (regarding the school's Girl's Basketball Championship game from the night before) at 1:40 PM, Marsh exposed himself coming down the track as the girls of the championship were giving the "key to the city" by the Mayor of Gaithersburg. However, production was coincidently exposed as Marsh got into a fight with his former castmate (SF) and one of his Bridge counselors and got furiously mad when he got home. His obsession on working on ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena caused alot of alienation with the school and Marsh began to feel "completely obsessed" with it after the film was shut down. On March 16, 2011, Marsh returned the Canon ZR-800 Mini-DV Camcorder he was using to shoot the film to the school's Media Center the next morning and it has been conceived that work on the film was no longer to be shot in the building. 3/15/2011 was also the same day when TNA Wrestling fans were strongly aware to hear that one of the fans' favorite TNA Knockouts, Daffney, was released from the company. After Daffney's inactive departure from TNA, Marsh had also fired the then-now former from his film. After filming on the original footage Power Rangers LG was scrapped, and graduated from High School, he currently stores the puppets in various shoe boxes located at his home basement, in order to prevent his father from throwing all of them in the recycle can (for paper and cardboard) outside his backyard also in order to save them for future sequels. After his Graduation from GHS on June 3, 2011 at the DAR Constitution Hall at Washington DC, Marsh had pushed the release date, which was false, for the film to June 10, 2011 because one of that summer's most-anticipated films would then take this film's June 29, 2011 date at the time, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Preview test screenings for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was universally panned and the film begun to lack public attention on YouTube and Facebook. The fan-film's Facebook page had only 4 people who liked it, though this is a non-existant Power Rangers fan-film. '2011-2012' 'Production Revival, Final Years of Original PRLG Fan-Series (September 2011-July 2012)' The 2012 reversion of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was a revision of the actual Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan film of the same name, It is possible as the revision of the fan film was set to act as much likely a director's cut., It was going to be released on YouTube sometime in Spring 2012 on Marsh's currently now disfunct YouTube channel, anthonymarsh1. Starting September 2011, just 2 1/2 months after graduating High School, Marsh went ahead to direct this reversion and repraising his AJ Weems character until the project coincided with the close but short-lived production process of Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground , a once intended reboot of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Marsh's Galactic Military Police Defenders comic and fanfiction continuity. 'Original Concept, Story and Execution' The original story for Power Rangers "LG": The Rise of Trakeena was intended to have a story that would seem to be original, but most of the time was mostly a fan's re-thread of story tropes from past seasons and episodes of Power Rangers, including Lost Galaxy, in a fan film form due to multiple plot reversions during the production until its twice time cancellation. The Rise of Trakeena's original plot outline was more of a cut+paste homage to the plot akin from'' G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' , as an influence. 'Original Plot Outline' In the near, but not too distant future in the year 2010, Christopher Donner, Jr , is the owner and CEO of the S.T.A.R.K. corperation, a terrorist military group in which he attends as an arms-dealer. His company consists nano-tech technology, mainly warheads and nanomites. He uses these warheads to smuggle the most devious plans ever created and Donner uses these warheads and ship them to the space colony Terra Venture and plans on engaging a decisive war upon the station. Anyway, 2 years ago in the past year 2009 (using early, but late PRLG 3 story material), onboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena wished she wants to be "the most beautiful girl in the universe". After sending the Hexuba-themed monster Crumummy on a beauty-snatchin' spree, she goes off to the Central Dome to a seduded area, where she can't be seen, and morphs herself as Victoria's Secret model by the name of Tracy Turner. After making all the men on the station lovesick, [1] She "stalks" Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire), the Red Ranger to a local Wendy's restaurant. When she orders the same burger/fry meal Tony had earlier (even before she even came), she puts red poison dust ontop of the hamburger patty. Interrupted, despite that the manager at the restaurant said they were all out of burgers, Tracy follows Tony to the Holiday Inn (in the script, Marsh mentioned the Days Inn hotel, in a earlier cript- Motel 6) and she is introduced to his friends. When Crumummy returns to steal the beauty from Brittney Allison (Diora Baird) and Carrie Miller (Kristen Wiig), the five main Power Rangers swing into action for the second time in a row with the mummified cat-like creature. Later, a plan of Tony being K.O.'ed by a poisonous glass of mango-orange juice, in which she poured more red poison dust, failed. Despite the plan failed, She sends Crumummy to battle the Rangers again, and Tracy morphs back into Trakeena and sends the Stingwingers to "Take No Prisoners!" and flee away by teleporting back to the Scorpion Stinger. With Trakeena out of the scene, the Rangers finish Crumummy off one more time. 2 years later, in the year 2011, Tony Marshall and Yellow Ranger newcomer AJ Weems ( Anthony Marsh, Jr ) are instructed into delivering the nanomite warheads back to Terra Venture's Military unit but their warhead delivery was disrupted when the two Ranger rookies were being ambushed by a group of foot-soldiers known as the Neo-Vipers. They were early replacements of the Stingwingers , until Trakeena would likely come along later on here in the story. While the Vipers attack Tony and AJ's convoy team, Tony gets AJ to safety so Tony can manage to get the briefcase with the warheads. Tony rushes to get the case but his self-instruction was cut off by Trakeena, who Tony already recognized previously two years back when she was Tracy Turner. Tony and AJ are later saved by Wendy Jane O'Hara (Kristen Bell), the Pink Ranger, Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy), the Green Ranger, Billy James (Rider Strong),the Blue Ranger, and the third Magna Defender of the group Jesse James (Donnie Wahlberg in the 2012 reversion) as the ambush ensues. As Trakeena and the Vipers evade the ambush, the Rangers take Tony and AJ in to a elite Power Ranger military entity task force known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, which is affiliated with the Galactic Military Police Defenders, led by Terra Venture's new field commander in chief,Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr). When they got there, Chris Donner, in hologram form, appears to check on his weapon to see if it is secure and NOT damaged. Chalmers takes command of the warheads and excuses Tony and AJ, only to be convinced to let them join his group after Tony reveals to Chalmers that he knows a lot about Trakeena. While wanting to join, Chalmers told the two -expecally Tony- that they don't ask to be a Power Ranger, they get asked. The Homecoming dance was about to come up and Billy feels a little alone, knowing that he doesn't have a date. General Morshower (James Cromwell), Commander Chalmers' longtime friend and a retired military general, introduces him to Gwen McQueen (Shannon Spruill , "Daffney"- in the 2010-11 cut. Rachel Dillinger in the 2012 reversion but is portrayed differently from Daffney's). Gwen grew up as a military brat of course. Due to her arrival, Billy begins to get a bit infatuated with the gothic scream queen. Frustrated, Billy meets up with Tony and AJ if there was any advice about the "Dating Gwen" situation. The first monster the team would face was Madame Woe, one of Rita Repulsa's earlier monsters from the MMPR season 1 episode "Peace, Love, and Woe" to reappear in the film. With Woe on the scene, she spotted Gwen and captures her in Woe's crystal necklace. Woe mistaken Gwen for a Ranger until the real Power Rangers show up in time to save Gwen making a small rescue for her. While tending to, the LGs end up in Woe's necklace instead. In order to get out of the dark dimension, Blue Ranger orders the team to use their Quasar Launchers to blast Woe as a first-degree attempt to finish her off. Out from the dimension, Blue Ranger makes his last move to defeat Woe. After Woe was defeated, Billy returned to his "Down-in-the Dump" moments about his forecoming relationship with Gwen but she denies not to be around him. Gwen realized Billy has been stalking her, expecally on social networking sites like Facebook. When Devin Stewart , a Power Ranger fan, tells his favorite heroes to power down, he informs them that Gwen has arrived. Unfortunately on Billy's part, Gwen wasn't actually talking to him in person, not even on a webcam, she was shown on a YouTube video about her (in the footage used, was Daffney), informing wrestling fans about the PWD-( Professional Wrestling Destination). After that, there's the match between her and TNA knockout Sarita (as the film used footage from the 6/30/10 taping of TNA Xplosion). While Gwen (Daffney) battles Sarita, the Rangers go out with the Ninjazords and battle the Dragonzord. Meanwhile, back at the match, Gwen makes a pinfall over Sarita and Gwen won the match. While on their second rescue mission, Tony and AJ head to a abandoned gunship and they discover an artifact that resembles an old and wrinkled encyclopedia. To accomidate the resemblance, it is The Galaxy Book . After finding the book, AJ tells Tony that "Every book has a story". With Trakeena still on "missing time", Deviot demands an evil request with Chris Donner with a plan to defeat the Rangers. With a device that he can use to control the 3 most powerful zords to attack them, Deviot can also use it against the Power Rangers and their Galaxy Megazord. Meanwhile, Deviot and Chris Donner, Queen of the Throne- Trakeena (Susan Frishman, voice dub/Amy Rolle's likeness was used at a rare point at most instances) onboard the Scorpion Stinger, requests Jet Rocket, (Stephen Rannazzisi), Villamax XXIV (Chris Klein, in the 2010-11 cut. Joseph Gordon-Levitt in the 2012 reversion), and a Neo-Viper to find Trakeena. In " Queen of the Throne", Trakeena is being met by the three, in a vacant office room, as she is truly claimed as '''''The Queen of Darkness' 'which is obviously the name of a gothic novel (by Anne Bishop), now a gimmick ever given for any villainess in the Power Rangers universe. Following their finding for her, this is where Jet was "harrassing" '''Trakeena. He makes a mockery of the gimmick being something for Power Rangers villainesses like Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Astronema (NOTE: in the TV series, Astronema AKA. 'Karone was the Evil Princess of Darkness NOT Queen), o''r any other villainess being the Queen of Darkness. (NOTE: the clip where Jet used the word "Boobs" -another term for breasts- is cut from the final edit). Jet also picked Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (who, not related in PR Universe) as a referrence to her cleavage. During the two's visit, Villamax XXIV and Jet insist to have Trakeena to tell them what ever happened to her after Terra Venture's final frontier and her father's death during the events of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's second season. In the scene (video- shown above), she says something similar and unrelated facts. Trakeena also tells them (plus the Neo-Viper seen in the segment) that she has all the power, and she doesn't need Deviot's power (after Villamax referrenced his mergence with the Bug-Babe in "Journey's End, pt. 1"), because as Trakeena, the Queen of Darkness, nobody messes with her or her cocoon (which her father Scorpius wanted her to go and transform into a bug at the end of "Stolen Beauty", but she refused to- remember?). Trakeena also tells them that Villamax and Jet will never know about her deep dark secrets. Exiting the scene, Jet informs Trakeena to meet him, Villamax, and some others at another boundary of the Terra Venture colony in another hour so they can have a conversation of how she can rule the universe once again. She refused -after they left- and says "maybe, maybe not". At the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum , which resembles Arkham Asylum in the Batman comics, films, and othermedia regarding the DC comics superhero, the Power Rangers find Trakeena, who is completely dellusional and having some major traumatic hallucinations. While they're there for 20 1/2 minutes, The LGs have a talk with Trakeena, who is also covered in a ill-fated drag-queen image, resembling Batman villainess Harley Quinn. She crys for some help, but it has been realized at the start of the scene, she was obviously talking to herself and not the Red Ranger, who and the other Power Rangers arrives at the asylum later. She subdues the Rangers by backsassing every single word they had to say to her and our heroes try to convince her dozens of times for her to make her remember exactly what actually happened at the end in the finale of Lost Galaxy''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lost_Galaxy. The team then makes referrences of what happened to her during the 10+ year old season but she says she doesn't care "As if I'll ever listen"Trakeena at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum she says. On the plusside, a reference to Countdown to Destruction was made, and she said she didn't care for that.. Trakeena then becomes "dellusional" much more and she sweet-talks the Red Ranger calling him her little "Honey Bunny" and such of sorts to help her conquer and destroy Terra Venture and the entire universe so that way together they can rule the galaxy as "mother and son". Tony is truly the son of the evil insectile bug-queen herself, and she doesn't even know her son (of whom she missed so much over the years, considering Tony a "missing" child) is ironicly a Power Ranger. When a referrence, by A.J. Weems, about the CBS sitcomTwo and a Half Men was made, she joins in a small conversation about it and as Wendy Jane compares the troubling mother/son bond in the movie to that of Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen)'s issues with ''his ''mother, in which Harper when through despite countless years of torment. After a huge talk, A.J. releases and uncuffs Trakeena from the immobile stasis cuffs attached from her wrists and Tony promises her not to do anything stupid or anything. Tony also promises to Trakeena if she'll be off the psychological drugs the doctors gave her. As the Power Rangers leaves, Trakeena takes a rest. After the Rangers had a prolonged 21-minute conversation with the latter dellusional villainess, the Rangers go out at the court yard and have another conversation, this time with Villamax XXIV (who is standing with a small group of Neo-Vipers). Villamax has been behind these mind games to confuse the Rangers during these "missing time" events throughout the film. Later, while not morphed that night, Tony is being attacked by Villamax while airborne on his skystick. The airborne rooftop battle is very dizzying if you ask because it's beyond me. Trying to evade this aerial combat, Tony uses his handy weblines to knock Villamax out as a barricade of webstrings causing him to have a concussion (This scene is based on the Peter/Harry Airborne Combat fight scene from ''Spider-Man 3). At the forest (at the Forest Dome), where Tony and AJ's convoy team was once being attacked at that night when the movie began after "The Queen's Allure", Trakeena and a group of Stingwingers find an artifact known as a Silver Goblet. She has the Goblet until Jet Rocket comes and interferes the hunt. Jet continues to harrass Trakeena. While this continues to interfere with the Decepticon pretender and his hatred toward Trakeena (who is responsible for sending Jet to prison (like she did Treacheron)), the Power Rangers show up, in time to defeat him and The Shark Brothers. Jet insists on battling the Red Ranger the most. It was Halloween Day, and before the Rangers go "Trick or Treating" later on, the Sharks appear, along with Jet, to battle the remaining Rangers present. Tony showed up late because he had some business to take care of with Trakeena. For the first time in the film, the Rangers get a chance to activate the Lights of Orion . After Red Ranger saber slash the Sharks with his Orionized charged saber, Jet Rocket shows up and duel the Red Ranger one last time and this time, they fight to the finish. Enraged with this deadly challenge, Red Ranger and Jet Rocket face off until Jet is perminently defeated for good. After Jet's defeat, the Sharks grow, seeking "revenge" upon Jet's fate. After the Sharks grow, the Rangers summon the Galaxy Megazord. With Galaxy Mega on the scene, the Lights updated the Megazord's modification. After the modification, Galaxy Megazord just saber slashes the Sharks and this small fight has won. 4 days later, Red Ranger appears somewhere at the Valley Dome, and is later being spotted by the been-defeated later resurrected Jet Rocket. Jet's new look is very grayish, with half of his face being half-human, half-cyborg (a referrence to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_%28franchise%29 Terminator films] ). 1 day later, Deviot heads to his home planet Stackburn to recieve a box of the Data Cards that encodes the Psycho Rangers . He recieved this black box (which resembled a suitcase) from this alien that resembled a mantis and later shoots the unnamed mantis alien with his blaster. Once the Psychos were revived, they go out and attack their heroic counterparts. The Psycho Rangers were later defeated by the Power Rangers with their Lights of Orion power. Onboard the Scorpion Stinger, prior to the Rangers' success at defeating the Psychos, Trakeena demands Deviot to send Psycho Pink to battle the Rangers. Psycho Pink refuses to battle the four Rangers, she only wants the Pink one. Prior to her dismay, Trakeena tells Psycho Pink that she will regret it. As Psycho Pink progresses, she uses the Sword of Soul Edge (the same one from the Soulcalibur games) to kill Brittney Allison and later (after PP is defeated) Wendy Jane. She gets killed in order to sacrifice her and Brittney's lives. Too late, the 4 Ranger guys see their fallen friend's ghost, beholding the Quasar Saber (like how it happened to Kendrix in "The Power of Pink"), and Wendy tells them she is ok and she will always be there with them as a spirit. The Rangers mourn for their loss of their one and only female conrade, the fallen Wendy Jane O'Hara. A Funeral service for her has been complied of course. The reversion is set 5-6 months after the original cut was discontinued. A powerful freak energy storm from with its mess caused from the scientists reading the Keonta Spell from the Galaxy Book has been abounded, and with The Galaxy Book acting up with powerful and cosmetic energy pulses, its pulse caused power on the Terra Venture colony (like before) to go down and the energy surge drew a mysterious, bulked-like alien figure to come and get the book back, and of that, was The Guardian. He attempts to retrieve his book back but he ends up in the GSA's Detention center. There, he seeks Billy's help (as like he did Kai Chen ), because he knows he is the Blue Ranger, in order to get it back. Guardian's knowledge of the Galaxy Book on behalf of the people on Terra Venture's hands reveals that the book was stolen long centuries ago as it led an energy pulse because working on the Book wasn't meant to be a research experiment, making the results unimaginable. At the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum and where else beyond, the Power Rangers have some clues to where Trakeena has gone to for the past two and a half months. These results progressed when Tony told a white lie that he knows her location, but the other Rangers don't believe him.. In the segment, " Three Criminals, Too Many ", The Rangers face three monsters in one episode- Nightmare , the Cyborg Ninja and the Doomtron. The 5-part story arc, " Day of Destruction ", follows the Shadow Ranger's scheme of destroying his heroic counterparts the Power Rangers themselves. Following this, he and Trakeena plan to get Tony and capture him so she can turn him over to her throne and make him part of her master race. The plan backfired, and Tony manages to evade from the villainess. Away from her until he was caught into her trap, the two duel until Deviot pops out of nowhere and ruins Trakeena plan into brainwashing the Red Ranger. Red Ranger escapes, as an opportunity, as it was a distraction to keep Trakeena busy by having her battling two monsters (see also: " An Evil Game "). At the Mountain Dome, Tony continues running until he sees the resurrected Freaky Tiki . The two fight, until the other 4 Rangers show up and help him defeat the revived monster. After Tiki was defeated, the LGs go the Plaza and find the monster Trakeena already destroyed, Teska . Red Ranger used his Quasar Launcher to defeat Teska. Pt.4 had Trakeena plotting a scheme to cast an eclipse to drain all the energy out of the Galaxy Megazord. The planned work on her part and it succeeded. Pt. 5, the final act of the Day of Destruction plan, included the Shadow Ranger reviving the Mighty Dragonzord (which was Tommy Oliver's first zord as the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' first season). He used the Dragonzord to destroy the industrial Dome of Terra Venture and when the Power Rangers brought the Galactabeasts back from the abyss (sans Torozord), the two Megazords battle Dragonzord with the help of Centuarus and Stratoforce of course. When Galaxy Megazord,as modified with the Lights of Orion, succeeded to use its saber slash, its usual orionized finishing move, Dragonzord was shut down and was perminently destroyed for good. Shadow consequently falls out of the sky landing to the ground. Red Ranger interrigates the Shadow Ranger to take his helmet off and the mystery person that was behind the suit the whole time was Tony's rival Chris Donner. It would be obvious that he did it for revenge. The team powers down and Chris surrenders and the Shadow Ranger was no more. After that, the Shadow Ranger morpher was confiscated and Donner was no longer in possession of the Shadow Ranger powers. Although Chris Donner no longer has the Shadow Ranger powers, following his loss of the Dragonzord, he and Deviot awaken the "grand-daddy" Decepticon of all time- Devistator! As this progresses, the Power Rangers must take down this monsterous robotic galith as they prevent the Constructicon from destroying Terra Venture. Captain Mutiny's Titanisaur beast teams up with Devistator. This is Terra Venture's last day in the Dark Galaxy (after 30 days). As our heroes prepare for what unfolds them, via Trakeena's advice, they must use the Galaxy Book and translate the Keonta Spell in backwards. First, that night, Trakeena, Villamax XXIV, Waspfly and groups of a few Neo-Vipers barge into the Power Rangers' command center to find Chris Donner's warhead case (which the Rangers kept for a few months) and then attack them. The attack was futile. As located, the Power Rangers' command chamber (the same one from MMPR, but its the movie version) is at the desert. The villains go there to defeat them, get the case and destroy the remains of the chamber. Later, at Donner's submarine ship underwater, Donner insists Trakeena, Villamax and Kegler to take one of the heads to Washington DC and test one, while Trakeena continues her desired obsession of wanting and capturing the Red Ranger for herself. If the villains head to DC, so did the Power Rangers. Before the LGs head there, on a heliship, Tony looks back (in flashback) of how he and AJ lost Tony's father - Rex Turner-Patterson (or as "Rex Marshall", Vernon Wells ) on a failed and unsuccessful rescue mission in the year 2005. Tony's step-mother Wendy DeVille was involved in the flashback, but was mainly seen at the cementary for Rex's possible funeral. The secret has finally been revealed by Tony that his demented stepmom-to-be is Trakeena. Once they arrived at DC, Tony seeks revenge for his father's accidental and possible death while the Rangers go after Trakeena and her crew in a Hummer (that has the Scorpion Stinger logo ontop of its front trunk). Making their way through Wash. DC, the Red and Yellow Rangers mainly pursue Trakeena and Villamax from launching the missile but the two were too late to stop them. Villamax launches the missle at the Washington Monument as targeted, while Red Ranger go after Trakeena on top of the Air and Space Museum. The nanomites destroy the Monument and some of the surrounding area before Tony manages to hit the kill switch (which is attached to Trakeena's left side of her thigh of her suit), but in doing so is captured and taken to Chris Donner's base under the Arctic dome of Terra Venture. Following Tony's capture by Trakeena and Villamax, the other four Power Rangers end up being caught under arrest by the DC police and the FBI, accusing them for their crime of making wreckless chaos in the city and they being taken into custody in a cryo prison, until Commander Chalmers bailed them out. The Rangers then locate the secret base and fly there as Donner loads three missiles with nano-mite warheads. After takes out one, AJ pursues the remaining missiles in a stolen M.A.R.S. prototype Night Raven jet while Gwen, Billy, and Jesse James (in his Magna Defender form as morphed) infiltrate the base. With AJ taking care of the N-mites, the Yellow Ranger cyber-clone duels and prevails over Villamax. Tony learns that Deviot is his father Rex, Wendy's fiance who was believed to have been killed by a mistimed airstrike during a mission led by Tony - also the origin of the alienation between Tony & Wendy. After having more disturbing mental backlashes, Trakeena goes to the nano-chamber room to free Tony, until she was halted by Deviot who has the killswitch. The killswitch reformed Trakeena back to her evil self, after a much dellusional long-term coma that lasted for 4 months. Villamax and Kegler get Trakeena back to the Scorpion Stinger, while Tony rescues former Green Galaxy Ranger Damon Henderson (portrayed by some other actor that is NOT Reggie Rolle , Damon's original actor at this point. He is portrayed by Sean Blakemore in the reversion) from being a prisoner in Donner's sub. Attempting to kill Tony, Chris ends up being burned, causing to die consequently and Tony used the killswitch to kill Chris as he and Deviot flee to an escape vessel. Tony pursues the two while the other Power Rangers fall back when Deviot activates the base's self destruct sequence. Terra Venture finally made it out of the Dark Galaxy while the Arctic Dome detatched itself from the colony. Capt. Mutiny's castle follows Terra Venture into the opening vortex. Jesse uses the Defender Torozord to open the portal but Torozord ends up destroyed and Jesse officially lost the Magna Defender powers (like how it happened to Mike Corbett in " Escape the Lost Galaxy "). Mutiny's castle arrives in the normal universe, but ends up being destroyed by the reformed Trakeena. As the colony prepares to enter a new world (like the previous Terra V. colony), they were about to until Trakeena interferes and destroys it like she has done it before in her past. Terra Venture has lost their last engine, thanks to her evil plot of destroying it, and triggered the station to enter the 2012-like Armageddon. Although the Power Rangers have escaped the Dark Galaxy (and so did her army), reality continues to end and time continues to toss. It is "Doomsday" on behalf her part. Due to the merging of her and Deviot, Trakeena would've went completely insane! During this final battle, the Rangers insist Wendy Jane's younger sister Jenny O'Hara ( Kelly Stables , but does not appear in the 2012 reversion) to become the Pink Ranger (since Gwen decided to retire from her duties in the original cut. The reversion has Gwen in the finale) in a epic battle to save Terra Venture before the remaining dome dies with all of its inhabitants refusing and preventing themselves NOT to die with it. Pt. 2 included The Stingwinger invasion, Villamax XXIV's betrayal. Pts. 3 and 4 had the Power Rangers taking Trakeena down as a strategy for them, and Tony has the opportunity to save Trakeena from her demented demons rather than killing or destroying her. Trakeena, who has finally made it at the level of her being Queen of the Universe, has a wedding ceremony for her and the Red Ranger and as a parting gift, the monster Aneekar was introduced. As the battle progressed, Trakeena finally got her wish and desire- having the Red Ranger at hand. The Aneekar monster attempts to destroy Tony until the half-dead Villamax XXIV shows up on his high-flying skystick and try to kill Aneekar in the process. AJ tries to save Tony, but instead, he gets impaled with Villamax's skystick. One more move was made, Tony uses his Quasar Saber and saber slashes Aneekar by destroying the demonic creature. The final battle scene included Tony using his Red Armored Power Ranger form to knock Trakeena's demons out. After countless and prolonged every day battles, Trakeena has been defeated by the Power Rangers. The last few scenes included the Rangers leaving the nearly destroyed Terra Venture when the Galaxy Megazord appears, the former Terra Venturians see the colony explode and believing that the Power Rangers are dead. The Rangers return the Quasar Sabers replacing them back to the stone, Tony raises The Sword of Light (similar to the one in season 2's "The Power Transfer") to restore reality and time from ending and tossing. Everything is back to normal and Wendy Jane has been revived. A new beginning, a new journey. After ten years in the making, with Anthony Marsh, Jr attempting to make this Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film since the series' second half of the season in 1999, an era of his continuity has ended. 'Original Script Conception' The screenplay for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, though as a fan-film, was penned by Marsh mostly, covering for actual film writers James Vanderbilt (who was just at the time writing the script for The Amazing Spider-Man), Skip Woods, and David Lindsay-Abaire. The idea of the film was to have it being half an origin story, half a backstory as it came from Marsh himself. Marsh wanted the film to explore Tony Marshall's view of seeing the bright and dark side of Trakeena, who Tony misses so much and wants to have much time with her. Vanderbilt's script had a Trakeena in her mid-30s, who dwindles an affair with the Red Ranger, as that affair between the both of them end up in a dark and demented turn. Marsh decided to have an 'older" Trakeena, in her 50s, considering her "an evil cougar"(which Woods would add "she's a villainous milf"). In one of Marsh`s scripts, the Rex character is corrupted and mutated into Deviot, whom Trakeena needs to lead an army of supersoldiers and a "master race" '''of aliens and robots, even leading a full-scale insectiod tribe with Trakeena as the leader of that group. In one of Alvin Sargent`s drafts, A lonely dame (who may be Tracy Turner or Wendy DeVille[1]) is married to '''Rex Turner-Patterson (a 70-something-year old man, who, a military commander and beloved husband of Wendy DeVille) but has lost feelings for Tony, but later winds up killed by Trakeena. Jimmy the Panda (a mascot ally the Rangers was suppose to have) speaks, but his vocal cords are slashed during the story, rendering him mute. Mayimbe suggested Sargent to rewrite another script. Fan response to the film following the script review was mixed to negative. In one draft by James Vanderbilt, the film’s midway climax would take place at a Cathedral in New York (to represent an area at Terra Venture’s Central Dome) one villain (which at this point which would either be Villamax or Deviot) to be killed before the film’s end and had Tony Marsh revealing his Ranger identity to Trakeena, who in a long-term memory-loss coma. His main rough draft was also high on violence, had a strong use of profanity, slurs, and other inappropriate remarks and also had the Red Ranger and Trakeena having sex. Marsh had a well thoughted-out surgation of having a relationship between the Red Ranger and Trakeena to be more interesting. By the time of filming the movie's second half in December and Christmas 2010, Rewrites of most segments (most notably the "Enter the Dark Galaxy" scenario and the film's climax) pulled much harder strains on Marsh as the film itself, "began to get stale". Despite most of Marsh's inspiration "sinking in ice", He failed to keep his creativity for the project in high stablization but as for him "It kept getting worse". 'Intended/Scrapped Endings' The film originally was going to end with Villamax XXIII , half-dead, finding Deviot who is left powerless and defeated. They then realize that they're at the bottom of the Earth of Terra Venture's remaining dome when it already landed to the New World. Deviot triumphally desires a way to rule the new universe but that came out short-lived when Tony surrenders Deviot and Villamax to be arrested and taken aboard the Power Rangers' Galactic Miliary Police Defenders unit. The Rangers appear at the spot where they first pulled the Quasar Sabers out of the stone in the first place. AJ reminsinces of what Maya once said when her team first pulled the swords out of the stone on Mirinoi after their battle with Trakeena in the final episode of the series --- which, in this case, was in " Journey's End , part 3" --- AJ commences Gwen, Billy, Browne and Tony to do the same, put the swords back in the stone like what Maya, Kai, Damon, Karone and Leo did when their adventure as the Galaxy Power Rangers was over after countless long battles on Terra Venture and across the universe battling Scorpius, Trakeena and Captain Mutiny's armies of evil. After Tony's group put the sabers back in the stone, Tony then raises the Excelsior's Sword of Excalibur in the air to restore time and reality from ending and tossing. The restorage was fully successful and the Rangers end up demorphing magically (god-like). After that, Wendy Jane is revived. Onboard the USS Flagg carrier ship, Tony meets up with his step-mother Wendy DeVille so that way she can have the nanomites removed from the insides of her body. The final scene has the Power Rangers moving on to a new journey and a new beginning and wondering who knows what the future would hold for them. The team jumps on their Jet Jammers, flying free-for-all and the Rangers of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue makes a cameo appearence -- but it was stock footage of them waving goodbye to Team Lost Galaxy from "Trakeena's Revenge " at the end. Another alternate ending featured Trakeena in a room at the Clinic Asylum using her sword to commit suicide. 'Deleted Scenes' *In the two segments in the film "Meet the Governor" and "Governor Goes Down", Gwen disguises herself as a parodied caracture of former Alaskan Gov. Sarah Palin, in parody skits involving The Punishment Sisters - which consists Delvara (Lauren Williams (Angelina Love) ), Summer (Josie Davis ), Flo (Zhang Ziyi ), Christi (Evangeline Lilly ), and Lora (Elizabeth Berkley ). Gwen later gets exposed by them, knowist to the Sisters that this Sarah Palin impersonator is "fake". For that, the girls backstab the Palin impersonator and cut her hair while Gwen had a traumatic concussion. After the concussion, in the following segments " Song Sung Soundwave ", "Gwen's Choice", and "A Race with an Old Friend ", Gwen becomes very "Goth-Hungry" with anger and revenge toward her enemies that treated her wrongfully and unwillingly. The Punishment Sisters' last appearence was in the segment "Gwen Choice", where they and a monster Villamax XXIV sent to attack the Rangers- Vexicon (voiced by Anthony Marsh, Jr- is defeated for good. *NOTE: Due to Spruill's release from the cast, most of her character's incarnational plot lines have been dropped for the 2012 cut. The Punishment Sisters are no longer involved. *The next day Tony and AJ made an attempt to save the poor slaves in planet Dytanix and try to take the Ring of Orion back to the Command Center, but later end up stuck in the dead coldness of the naked forest on that planet. Deviot and Barbarax captured them therefore till sundown. While they spend their time there for 12 dead cold hours, Tony and AJ go back and remember how their journey as Rangers began and events that went on during the film. It's Christmas Eve on Terra Venture, while it and its inhabitants on the colony are in Day 5 of being stuck in the Dark Galaxy, and Tony feels a little depressed and not really in a good holiday spirit right this second. For a great gift from one of his teammates, Billy was wondering (if Tony is still doing freelance photography, but he's no longer one, due to Chris' discrimination to the Power Rangers' public image in the year 2007) if Tony could take some photos for the Christmas Party at the Holiday Inn that night. First, there was a World Unity Festival in Time Square (think Spider-Man (2002)) and everyone on the colony are having a great time -but Tony wasn't, he was too busy- until suddenly, the mysterous evil Shadow Ranger, Deviot, and Barbarax return and attack the festival. The girl trapped on the calapsing balcony was Vanessa (Jamie Lynn Sigler)- one of Billy's girlfriends. Before saving her, the Power Rangers must take down Deviot, Barbarax, and the Shadow Ranger first before the getting the girl. After the evil duo got out of the way, the Rangers save the girl (who is a model). Later, the team regroup at the hotel, in time for the christmas party, but Tony arrived late. *The Guardian returns. This time, he'll need all of the help from each of the Power Rangers. To prepare them for the ultimate war for Terra Venture, he takes our heroes (sans Jesse James and Jimmy the Panda- who are not Rangers) to the legendary The Hall of Legends . While they are at the Hall of Legends, Guardian informs them that each generation of Power Rangers are marked at the temple (each PR generation, from Mighty Morphin to Samurai (as well as older Sentai teams)) are unfolded as realic drawings and/or concept paintings. Their generation, however, never existed during the actual series (since PRLG:GMPD continuity is only for fan-fiction). Their generation existed only with the other fanmade Power Ranger teams created by various fans from around the world. At the temple, The Guardian wants the Rangers to close their eyes and look deep inside their selves of what is upon them. Once they are transformed, they've became the legendary versions of their morphed Galaxy Ranger forms (as paid tributes to their respective original Lost Galaxy Power Ranger predecessors/equivalents). Their morphed forms have been upgraded. The colors of the suits hued much darker than unusually, Their Lights of Orion armor braclets turned metallically white (rather than gold), their Quasar Sabers have been remodified, and their belt buckles are now metallic rather than plain gloss. Congradulating them of their new gifts, Guardian wishes for them to go out and save the universe. After that, he bids the team good bye, after having faith in all 5 Rangers. *After Captain Mutiny has met the colony's inhabitants, the Rangers and a group of the GSA follow the villainous pirate crew to Mutiny's home planet Dytanix. *During this final battle to save Terra Venture, the Rangers insist Wendy Jane's younger sister Jenny O'Hara ( Kelly Stables , but does not appear in the 2012 reversion) to become the Pink Ranger (since Gwen decided to retire from her duties in the original cut) in a epic battle to save Terra Venture before the remaining dome dies with all of its inhabitants refusing and preventing themselves NOT to die with it. 'Theme Song' See also: Original Soundtrack Listing for the original Rise of Trakeena Fan Film (2011) , below this article. The theme song to promote the fan film at the time was "Undead" by Hollywood Undead, which is obviously the band's debut song that also debuted their prominence in the Rap-Rock genre of music from the band's eponymous debut album Swan Songs (2008). The song was previously used by Paramount/Hasbro when they promoted the Super Bowl 43 trailer for'' G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra which, a year later, prompted Marsh to use the song to promote his Power Rangers Fan Film at the time. The version of the song Marsh used most often was the original RAW edit of the song, which was heavy on profanity and referrences to sex and demeaning women in a mysoginistic way, though not suitable in relation with Power Rangers. 'Galleries *''to be added. '' '''Original Soundtrack Listing The original soundtrack listing for the fan film at the time compraised of It features songs mostly by such well-known artists as Metallica, Linkin Park, Lacuna Coil, Ludacris, Lady Gaga, Green Day, Guns N' Roses, Crossfade, Shinedown, and more, including the song "Undead " by Hollywood Undead . Following the addition of "Undead" in the film's soundtrack, Marsh later included an censored and clean version of the song and not the original Uncensored version which includes raw referrences of sex and drugs and strong use of profanity. An instrumental version of Undead is included, as well as an instrumental cover by Evil Clown Gang. 'Songs Listed/featured' 'Logo History ' 314px-PRLG_TROT_logo.jpg|Original logo - made in 2010. This was used throughout the film's original production status (2010-2011) PRLGTROT_2012_logo.jpg|Revised logo, used when production was revived for a limited time until its final cancellation (2011-2012) PRLG TROT logo - new version.jpg|Revised Logo 2 - never used but was planned. This was made when the PRLG/Marshverse series was rebooted (2012). 'Logo Notes' *The first logo iteration's top title for the fan-film used the words only "Power Rangers" from the logo used for Disney's reversioning of'' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' in 2010. "LG" was the same font as the logo of the costumer electronic company of the same name. Lastly, The title of "The Rise of Trakeena" was done in the same text font as the title for G.I. Joe's first live-action film but with only the words "The Rise of". Trakeena's name in the title font was made from a font unknown. 'Notes' *There were some scenes in the film that referred to unneccessary sexual innuendo, thus marking the first time in a Power Rangers Fan Film: **In Trakeena's original introduction scene, Jet Rocket used the word "Boobs" -another term for a female's breasts- though it was later cut from the final edit during post-production). Jet also picked Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (who, not related in PR Universe) as a referrence to her cleavage. *Before the remake of The Rise of Trakeena takes on any further story refferences from the original, there will be a few common story/character elements from it, therefore, making this the most devisive Power Rangers Fan Film ever: **First time mental illness(es) are brought up in a Power Rangers Fan Film, though its Arkham Asylum equivalent for this franchise will might or might not be inherited for the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum. **Villain/Villainess brainwashes a Ranger to fall in love with him/her (ala mind control). **Villain/Villainess proceeds to strategizes a plan to break the Ranger team apart and have them turn against each other. **Villain/Villainess brainwashes one of the Rangers to work for him/her and become his/her own apprentice on his/her rightful place on the side of their evil throne. **A male/female villain being a somewhat supposably parent to a male/female Ranger. ***This is/will be akin to the plot device of the "male Ranger/female villain being siblings" scenario seen in In Space (Andros/Karone) and RPM (Dillion/Tenaya 7). *The original Rise of Trakeena Fan Film, instead of having a 100% original story, had multiple story re-threads from various Power Rangers seasons and episodes, include some of those that are the most popular episode arcs of the franchise. Though, despite this as a fan film centered around mostly the Galaxy Rangers, couple of episode threads from Lost Galaxy's second and third halfs were re-threaded in fan film format but it wasn't implimented well for the better: **An evil Ranger a villain created to take down the Rangers and takes his/her own evil Zord to cause destruction later. - refferenced from the evil Green Ranger saga from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1. **Terra Venture enters/exits an unknown Galaxy far from beyond imagination - referrenced from The Lost Galaxy/Captain Mutiny arc from Lost Galaxy. **Galaxy Rangers battle the Psycho Rangers, WITHOUT the help of the Space Rangers - refferenced from " To The Tenth Power " and " The Power of Pink ". ***Some story influence regarding the Psychos from Power Rangers in Space was barely used, but for Marsh's Galaxy Rangers it was them vs. The Punishment Sisters.. ** Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Mischellany Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Production Diaries